


Call my name and be my home

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: Lost children [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been abandoned by you too many times that I'm too scared to believe that you won't."<br/>A short little drabble between two of my characters. (Had to get it out of my system, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call my name and be my home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my own original character. I hope you enjoy this short story.

_ Call my name and never let me go. _

_ Call my name and swear to me. _

_ Call my name and I will be yours. _

_ Call my name and I will smile for you and only you who has become my ‘ _ home _ ’. _

 

Staring at his reflection he ignored the telling signs of another in his presence. 

 

“...You’ve changed.” It was an undeniable truth.

 

His face remained cold and composed unrevealing of anything. “I have, but you don’t seem to have changed much at all these past few years.” The other was silent, but he could tell that the other was burning with fierce anger. He allowed a tiny smirk to crawl onto his lips but the other would never see it because of so many reasons.

 

“Is that how this is going to be...Daemon?” Daemon smiled a seductive like smile at the other. “Why, you say my name like it’s a taboo of some sort. Do you hate it that much, Yoru?”

 

Yoru said nothing, his arms were crossed and his dark raven blue hair seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. His skin was peach colored with a light over tan from the area he had to go to for his latest mission. Daemon shook his head the ruby red beads in his hair beating against each other when he did so. 

 

“Well, it’s not like it matters much anyways. I could care less about your opinion- it’s my name and you just have to deal with it whether you like it or not. ...After all you did abandon me...”

 

Yoru responded yet again with silence. Daemon sighed and finally stood from where he sat and began to walk away. Yoru grasped his arm, a tight grip enough to bruise. Daemon stopped and stared at Yoru, their eyes (or eye in Yoru’s case since he still couldn’t open his right) stared into each others. 

 

Daemon’s eyes were a dark icy blue with hints of lighter winter colors while Yoru’s were a soft maroon red. Daemon ripped his arm away from Yoru’s vice grip and continued on his way; Yoru’s gaze still trailing after him.

 

“... _Akirakai_ …”

 

* * *

 

  
  


_ Swish. _

Daemon leaned against the wall, sliding down. His usual slicked back violet hair fallen with the bangs obscuring the world of his emotions.

 

The tiny footsteps that belonged to only one person he knew would be here stopped in front of him. He could the white of her hair and the soft lift of her ghostly smile. She kneeled down and hugged him the white of her hair acting as a blanket for him. She hugged him as tightly as she could with her small frame and whispered lullabies to him.

 

He silently clung to her like a child, and she like all the times before would soothe him. Rubbing circles on his back and sing. And he knew once again that once he was done shedding tears they would go back to how they always were before, but just for right now….just for now...he’ll let himself be the weakling he really was.

 

_ Call my name and never let me go. _

_ Call my name and hold my hand. _

_ Call my name as if it were that of your beloved. _

_ Call my name and be home. _

_ Call my name and keep me in your heart. _

_ Call my name and stay with me forever, because I have been abandoned too many times to believe these words over actions. _

_ Call my name and promise to love me and only; Call my name and promise to be the home I can always come back to when the pain is too much to bear. _

_ Call the name of this selfish child,  _ please.

  
**“I’m scared of being abandoned by you again.”**


End file.
